


Rosario + Vampire X Jojo's Bizzare Adventures

by PaladinofWindhelm



Category: Demons - Fandom, Hamon - Fandom, Manga - Fandom, Rosario + Vampire, Stands - Fandom, Vampires - Fandom, anime - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinofWindhelm/pseuds/PaladinofWindhelm
Summary: This story revolves around a 16 yrs old guy, named Griffith Speedwagon. He recently awoke his stand and is sent to Yokai Academy, which is a school for monsters by the SPW (Speedwagon) Foundation. Along with Okuyasu, Joskue and Koichi, they are tasked with finding out a stand user who threatens the peace between monsters and humans and bring the stand user to justice!





	1. Goodbye Morioh! Hello Yokai Academy.

It was a sunny day. It was Monday. Birds happily flew from one building to another, cars drove to and fro as the engine sounded and the exhaust fumes filled the air. People walked to work or school or others talked to their neighbours about their lives. 

I exited the hotel and walked towards the bus stop to Yokai Academy. As I walked, I looked towards my right and caught a glimpse of a ghostly dog and I looked away and then looked back "Huh?" I didn't let bother me and I looked forward as I held my suitcase tight.

In about 4 minutes I reached my destination. Josuke, Okuyasu And Koichi we're already waiting for me. I came behind them and poked Josuke. "Who did that?" Josuke asked and looked back. "Yosup Griffith, don't poke me like that. It pisses me off"

"My bad, anyways, are you guys exited like I am?" I took out my necklace to show off and smiled wide.

Josuke wore his school uniform with the gold peace symbol on the left breast while the gold heart is at the right. His yellow vest can be seen too. He also had pompadour hair style. Be sure not to make the fun otherwise he'll show you now mercy. 

Okuyasu wore his own school uniform similar to Josuke but has the gold dollar sign at the centre of his chest and on his collar along with the yen symbol. "Billion" can also be seen on his right arm of his uniform.

Koichi wore his usual apparel. 

I wore a white shirt with a red tie, black trousers and an all leather shoes. There's noway I was going to wear yellowish poo coloured trousers. It didn't fit with the green blazer. 

The bus arrived and stopped. The driver opened the door. The driver wore a blue bus uniform along with a cap. What concerned me most was his eerie smile and also his eyes. It was nothing but white light. "Are you headed for Yokai academy? If so, hop on" he chuckled 

We all hopped on the bus and the driver shut the door. We walked a few meters and sat in in the middle row of seats. I sat next to Okuyasu as Josuke sat together with Koichi. 

The drive came at a junction, the other drivers signalled him forward and he responded to the signal and drove forward. Seconds later he drove through a long pitch black tunnel and before we knew it we stopped at a bus stop a few metres from the school. We all got off the bus and thanks the mysterious bus driver. "Good luck, the 4 of you" he drove off.

We walked through the clearing as both sides had trees that were never ending. As we walked further, our adrenaline rushed. Okuyasu shivered and started cursing the atmosphere. Birds shouted in the clear sky. Koichi screamed and ran forward. We ran after him and as we ran we have already got to the school grounds. 

The school stood proudly as we were astonished to see such a majestic building of a school. "Let's do our best to find that stand" I said and smiled. Josuke nodded and looked at Koichi and back at me and Okuyasu "no matter what happens, we stick together" Josuke raised his fist in the air and the 3 of us did the same. Our new life begins at Yokai Academy, but one of us may never make it out alive.


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

It was a rainy day in Morioh. Cars hustled and bustled about on the roads along with school busses and motorcycles. The clouds were grey and looking down on us as if they envied us. Lighting cried in the rainy sky and it echoed making the citizens scared on the streets and those in their homes. 

I looked out of the window thinking when will it end. 

My name is Griffith, no not the Hawk Griffith. This isn't Berserk alright. I wore a pale purple shirt and white chinos and white Nike trainers. I had long curly hair, blue eyes and I made tough people jealous with my looks. 

Koichi looked up at me. He had grey hair and wore his school attire. "Hey you look pale. Are you ill?"

I looked towards Koichi and smiled "I'm perfectly fine. Anyways, I wonder when is Jotaro going to arrive and oh Josuke too."

Koichi looked around the hotel room. The hotel room we're supposed to meet in was quite nice. It had red curtains with silver linings. A black television in the corner with a remote. In the centre were couple of settees and a coffee table. 

Soon a man came in covered in white clothing with golden decorations "Sorry for the wait, Koichi, and you are?"

I introduced myself "My name is Griffith. Recently I gained my stand."

"Good. I've been hearing good things about you" he smiled and sat down on one of the settees. "Josuke had to go home, so he couldn't come. We'll discuss what we're going to do."

"I see." I looked up at the mysterious man. 

The mysterious man gave us applications forms to fill out for a school called "Yokai Academy". "Fill the application forms. The main reason why I'm sending you to the school is because there's a stand user who is causing mayhem without the head of the school noticing." 

I finished with my application form and smiled "I've heard about this school. But I'm not going to mention anything about it" I handed the application form to the man. 

The man looked at me "I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Kujo Jotaro. That school is indeed dangerous. With your stand Griffith, Imploding Hawk, I'm sure they'll feel safe. Combat oriented, can reach over 50 meters, along with eagle you can see behind walls. Nice and powerful stand, just like mine."

Koichi finished his application and handed it over to Jotaro. 

I got up and stretched "well I'm going to my room to pack up immediately and I'll meet you at the bus stop tomorrow. "

"Good idea, Griffith." Jotaro nodded "Don't be late!" he added and closed his eyes.

I walked out of the conference room and to my room. What terror waited I don't know, but I'm willing to find out the root of it all. I opened the door of my room and walked in and started packing up. Tomorrow, we go to Yokai Academy.

Prolouge End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, although i may not be good at describing, please forgive. Cheers!


End file.
